The present invention relates to a brake shoe for a spot-type disc brake, in particular for motor vehicles, including a carrier plate fastened to the brake housing composed of several plates lying on top of one another, and a backing plate carrying the friction pad having the peripheral ends embraced by flanges of the carrier plate which serves for the transmission of the circumferential force generated at the friction pad during braking to the brake housing.
Brake shoes of this type are used with spot-type disc brakes in order to abate the noisy friction vibrations generated with some friction materials during the application of the brake or to prevent the formation thereof. Often foils or thin plates of a vibration-absorbing material are placed between the plates of the pad carrier.
From the German Utility Patent (Dt-GM) No. 7,537,546 a brake shoe of the above type is known which is received in a pad guide of a brake housing, the pad guide transmitting the circumferential force to the brake housing. In this arrangement, both the friction pad and the carrier plate are supported by the pad guide walls surrounding the brake shoe, and consequently the flanges of the carrier plate being exposed to pressure only. For the radial support of the brake shoe in the pad guide, the end of the carrier plate which extends beyond the friction pad is provided with bores engaged by positioning pins fastened in the brake housing. The positioning pins penetrate all plates of the carrier plate so that also the radial retaining forces are directly transmitted to the positioning pins without any stress being imposed on the flanges of the carrier plate. Such a brake shoe is only suited for the installation in a pad guide with the walls thereof providing direct support for the lateral surfaces of the friction pad and carrier plate.